Codename: S
by Tina Cullen
Summary: Emmett bets Jasper that Bella can't get Edward to sleep with her within a month, and soon the whole Cullen clan becomes involved. Well...except Edward...
1. The bet

**Basically the summary says it all. Jasper and Emmett make a bet that Bella can't get Edward to sleep with her in one month. The family becomes aware of the bet. Major chaos from all sides. At the very end of Eclipse, before Edward says he's ready but after Bella propositions him. And after she agrees to marry him. **

**Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just bend the characters to my twisted will.**

Codename: S

The Bet

Emmett's POV

I leaned against the wall in the useless kitchen, rolling my eyes at nothing. I felt like I was being ripped apart. I had to do something, I was being overwhelmed with the demon which had plagued teenagers and the undead alike for centuries. The evil filling me up at this moment. It's name: boredom. The family was gone. Rosalie was hunting, and I longed for her. The only one left was Jasper, who had hunted the day before. He was in the living room, beating his head against the wall. It had a sizable dent in it now. Even Bella and Edward were gone, as Edward was off hunting and Bella…well, with no Edward, who knew where she was. Probably thinking about Edward. That girl seriously needed some action with her man. If I were Edward, we'd be totally beyond those sad boundaries he'd put up. Knowing Edward, they probably wouldn't do anything until she became a vampire. Sad, sad boy. He had so much to learn. I thought about it for a moment. If they were going to get married in August, then they probably wouldn't do anything until a month or so after they got married. I saw opportunities. Evil opportunities.

"Jasper!" I ran out into the living room. The wall now had a Jasper shaped dent in it and a few cracks. Esme would make him pay for that later.

"What? He groaned. I'd met corpses with more energy.

"Come on, Jazz. Don't be like that." I moved over next to him. "What would you say to a little…wager." I said suggestively. Jasper couldn't resist a good bet.

"Oh? What's the bet?" He asked, his curiosity poorly masked.

"I'll bet you one-hundred dollars that Bella can't get Edward to sleep with her in one month." I said simply. Jasper considered for a moment, then smiled wickedly.

"Fine. But I don't like your stakes. Let's say…loser is the other's slave for one week." He said, completely sure of himself.

"Slave, huh? We'll I could use a slave…"

"Haven't you got Rosalie for that?" He laughed.

"Rosalie doesn't do whatever I want. And ew." I grimaced at the thought of Jasper as my personal love slave.

"You know what I meant."

"I know. Alright, deal. Loser is the winner's personal slave." I held out my hand and we shook firmly.

"Well, then, so if Bella and Edward are both still virgins on this day, June 30, next month, July 30, then I am your slave for one week. Is that correct?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, Jazz!" I laughed at the thought of the trouble we would cause.

"Operation Seduction has commenced." He smiled at the supposedly genius name he'd given the bet. I chuckled.

"Operation S." We shook again, and the games began.

**Okay, sorry about the short chapter. I just needed the essence of the story. So I will not demand reviews. I will request them.**


	2. Nearly There

**And now the real fun begins.**

**Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just corrupt the characters and make Edward and Bella do strange things…**

Confused?

BPOV

I arrived at the Cullen house a little after two. The door opened and I was swept into the waiting arms of my perfect angel, Edward. I thought about the rest of the day, free for Edward and I to be together. I smiled.

"What?" He said as he pulled back slightly.

"I was just thinking about us, having the whole day together. It makes me smile." I admitted. He smiled back and swept me into his arms.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of walking right?" I asked sarcastically. He just laughed.

"Believe me, that's debatable." He laughed as he carried me up the stairs and into his room. He sat me down carefully on the couch.

"So what do we have planned today? Where is everybody?" I listened, but I heard no movement.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I thought of a few things, and was instantly grateful he couldn't read my mind.

"We'll…" I smiled sweetly. " I never did get a hello kiss…" I trailed off suggestively. My sweet fiancé smiled and walked over, and delicately placed his lips on mine. I sighed. It amazed me that I could go twenty-four hours without my angel. The door was closed and I had no problem dragging the kiss out as much as possible. Slowly, but deliberately, Edward climbed onto the couch with me and put his hands around my waist holding me to him. The kiss immediately became more passionate than I was used to. My lips parted, my hands knotted in his hair. He held me tighter, stroking my hair slowly. His hands slid down my waist and held me just above my hips. I suddenly had a deep longing for him. I moved forward slightly and curved my body so I was molded perfectly to his shape. The kisses were faster, better than ever. I carefully slid my hands up his chest and went for the buttons on his shirt. He didn't stop me as usual. Instead he broke the kiss and let his lips trace up and down my jaw.

"Bella." He whispered. Hearing my name on his lips was like heaven on Earth. I connected my lips with his once more and slid his shirt off his shoulders and threw it behind him. He did something very surprising. He went for the buttons on _my _shirt. My stomach fluttered. I was literally aching for him.

"Edward," I whispered back. I put my hands on the sides of his face.

"Jasper." He whispered. That was a surprise.

"JASPER?" I nearly screamed. Why was he thinking of Jasper unless…? I shuddered.

"NO that's not what I meant I just---DAMN IT JASPER!"

"There you go again!" I stood up, angrily as I could be when I was so confused, and walked off. But as I opened the door, I was startled by the sight of Jasper on the other side of it, snickering. Oh, that's why he said Jasper's name. Drat. I thought we had moved past his stupid boundaries. Without a word, he stood up and walked to stand beside me.

"Jasper, I would appreciate if you would stop testing my self control by filling my bedroom with lust while I am alone with my fiancé." Jasper merely smiled sarcastically.

"Just trying to help." He said innocently.

"He doesn't need any help!" I snapped, then thought about my choice of words. "I mean, I'm ready for him whenever he's ready. And if he's not, that's not your concern. Now if you don't mind…" And with that I slammed the door as hard as I could in Jasper's smiling face. I could hear Edward's quiet laughter beside me. "What? Like you could slam a door without breaking it!" I shot. But he continued laughing. I looked myself up and down once, and realized that my shirt was almost completely unbuttoned, revealing the red lacy bra Alice had so "kindly" bought me. With as much dignity as I could muster, I buttoned up the buttons on my shirt, leaving two undone at the top, one more than it had been when I arrived.

"You missed a button at the top." Edward pointed out. I smiled mischievously.

"No I didn't."

**Sorry if you got the wrong implication from the last line but Jasper did not win the bet. At least not yet. I still haven't decided who wins. You can make some suggestions in your reviews, and I set up a poll on who you think should win.**


	3. Seduce, you say?

**This chapter is a turning point in the story. It sets the stage. Sorry to say that no crazy antics are included until the next chapter. But rest assured, they are coming. ;)**

**Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I am merely responsible for the corruption of their characters.**

The Family:

Alice's POV

I wasn't doing anything, I promise. I was just sitting in my room, looking at my clothes. Don't look at me that way, you know you do it, too. You don't? Oh. Well anyway, I was sitting in my room looking at my clothes and suddenly I felt something. It was a feeling that filled me up to the brim until I was so full of it I couldn't see straight. I could feel a need growing inside me. I knew the feeling at once: pure lust. It took me only a moment to realize why I felt that way so suddenly. I had a vision of something. I saw Edward and Bella up in Edward's room. They were kissing more passionately than I had ever seen them. Bella unbuttoned Edward's shirt. And then it went dark. I knew why. Edward couldn't decide whether to keep going or stop her. In a few moments, it came back. I saw Edward go for the buttons on Bella's shirt, slowly and sweetly. He got to the third and I caught a glimpse of Bella's bra. I knew it was a good idea to buy her that. She'll thank me later. And then the strangest thing happened. Edward said Jasper's name. It was so strange I thought I had heard it wrong. But it was true. Vampire hearing. And then the vision went dark. I sat there for a moment, thinking. And it came to me. Why Edward had said Jasper's name. He was responsible. He was up there filling the room with lust. _Naughty Jasper, Bella must think Edward is going to give in tonight. _I walked slowly up the stairs and into the hallway. Jasper was walking away from the door, an amused expression on his face. I had planned to confront him and tell him to stop messing with Edward's emotions around Bella, but the lust was stronger in the hallway. I could even stop myself from kissing him. He didn't seem to mind, but I knew that he had felt the annoyance coming from me. I distracted myself long enough to pull back, then glared wickedly at Jasper.

"Don't change the subject, Jasper." I said sternly. He smiled.

"And what subject would that be?" Wow. He could be so…what was the word Bella used…dazzling. I had to think of multiple fashion disasters to make myself concentrate.

"Would you kindly inform me why you made Bella think Edward was secretly hot for you?" He just laughed. I took him by the hand and pulled him down the stairs and through the house until we were out the door, out of close range of Edward.

"Why were you filling their room with lust?" I did my best to look irritated, but I kept getting distracted by his eyes. _Poodle skirts, high-heeled sneakers, Ugg boots, celebrity red carpet faux-pas. Okay, better._

"I'm just trying to help them a bit." He said innocently. I opened my mouth to call his fib, and then I saw something. Emmett and Jasper. I tried to get a handle on the vision and then I listened closely. I gasped.

"JASPER! How could you bet on Edward and Bella's sex life! It's wrong!" I ranted.

"Alice, do you know how bored we were? I would have attempted suicide just for something to do!" He took my hands "There's nothing to do without you near me." _Uh…uh-oh. Bell-bottoms, tye-dye shirts, everything worn in the sixties. _There, all better.

"That's no excuse! I will not tolerate this, Jasper!" I began to walk away, but he was still holding my hands.

"Really? Because I was actually hoping you'd help me." He smiled seductively. I was out of fashion disasters.

"I will not help you toy with Bella's emotions, Jasper. You can do it by yourself." I tried to look angry without crossing my arms.

"Yes, but it wasn't all me up there. The bra Bella was wearing? Edward was using all his will to keep his hands off her when he saw that." He pulled me closer. "I couldn't have done it without you. And you can do more of those things." He kissed my forehead softly. "You can buy Bella clothes." He kissed my lips. "Makeup." He dragged out this kiss. "Lingerie." He honestly had me at "you can buy Bella clothes."

"I'm so in!" I kissed him enthusiastically. Just then, Rosalie walked down the stairs.

"You two get a room!" She said disgustedly.

"Like you should talk! I can't walk into a room without looking around the corner first, for fear it has been come the Emmett and Rosalie Love Shack!" I shot back. Jasper sent a wave of calm, and I knew he planned to let her in on the bet.

"Rosalie." He started. "Did I tell you you're look especially pretty today?" I felt a wave of jealously, although I knew it was just to distract her. She didn't buy it.

"What do you want, Mr. Emotional?" She wore a bored expression.

"Would you be willing to take part in a little wager?" Jasper smiled.

"You and Emmett betting again? On what this time? Tell you what, I'll be the bookie." She smirked. Even I knew bookies always got a cut of the winnings.

"You may actually be willing to talk part in this." He continued.

"If it means betting against my big strong man, I won't." I felt Jasper shudder next to me. He must have felt some lust rolling off Rose. "Right, Alice?" She wanted to know who would win.

"Actually, I'm not sure. The outcome is based on strategy and until someone picks one, we won't have an outcome." I shrugged. This only interested her more.

"What's the wager?" She asked.

"Emmett bet me a week of servitude that Bella couldn't get Edward to sleep with her within a month." He said proudly. Rosalie's laugh shook the house.

"Are you serious? You think that Edward the Prude will give in to his desires within one month?" She said through her laughter.

"Actually, twenty-nine days." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're insane. I'm siding with my big, strong man on this one." She smiled.

"Fine," I smirked. "It's couples vs. couples." Jasper and I shook Rosalie's hand. "May the best team win?"

"We will." She smirked happily just as Emmett walked in through the front door.

"Hey, Jazz. I've been thinking about…" He looked at Rosalie and I, standing there, listening. "Codename S. And I was thinking, do we plan to tell…" He looked at us again. "Ms. Human?" He looked pleased with himself, as if we had no idea what he was talking about.

"We know, Emmett. And I'm on Jasper's side. We can totally win this thing."

I moved in closer and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm on your side." Rosalie moved up to him sweetly.

"Thanks Rose. But you still haven't answered my question. Should we tell Bella?"

"Ooh, yes!" I smiled at the vision I had. It would totally play to our advantage to tell her.

"Why?"

"Because you can't keep a secret and she'll find out about this anyway." I smiled suggestively.

"Fine." Emmett said. ""But I get to tell her!"

"No I do, it was my idea!" I argued.

"Alice can tell her. She's closest to her." Jasper argued.

"I don't really care! Just as long as we win!" Rosalie's face was malicious, like she was willing to lie, cheat, and steal to let her win.

"Sorry, Rose, that won't work." I tapped my head as the plan formed in her mind.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Emmett said.

"I was helping you!" I argued. Jasper sent a wave of calm.

"Alright. Here are the rules: No using our powers to win. And no telling Edward. When you're around him just think about…" He searched for words.

"Show tunes! Those annoy him no end!" I suggested.

"Fine, think of show tunes when you're around Edward. And Alice, you get to tell Bella." Jasper looked at me.

"Tell me what? " I heard from the top of the stairs. I looked up and sure enough, Bella stood there, no Edward.

**Hey. So there you go, the teams are pretty much decided. But Bella still has to pick a team. If I haven't said it, thanks so much to all you who have reviewed/enjoyed my stories!**


	4. Codename: Lady S

**Alright. We have reached the phase at which the antics can commence! MUAHAHAHAHA*cough**cough**hack**cough* Okay the evil laugh needs work.**

**Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. But just for the record, I thought of it first. I thought of it years ago and I WILL BE AVENGED!!! JK. ;)**

Codename: Lady S

BPOV

I looked down at my soon to be siblings-in-law, my expression as plain as I could get it as I waited for them to tell me what they wanted to tell me. Immediately, they began arguing, at beyond vampire speed. I couldn't catch anything but I thought I heard something like "bet" and "Alice" and "show tunes." After a few seconds of hushed argument, they turned toward me, smiling in a manner that told me I was about to be told something I wouldn't like.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice greeted me, slower than usual, as if I was a human ticking time bomb.

"Hi…Alice," I replied sheepishly.

"Have a seat. There's something very important we have to tell you." She gestured to the couch. Slowly, I stepped down the rest of the stairs and crept over to the couch.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"He went for a run. He said something about escaping the temptation or something like that." I waved my hand dismissively. I saw jasper cover his mouth. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. Alice cleared her throat and sat down next to me, the family surrounding her.

"Bella," She began. "How are things with you and Edward?"

"You tell me. You can see the future." She laughed her musical laugh.

"Yes, but there are some things I can't see. Like spur-of-the-moment decisions. Have you two…" She trailed off suggestively. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Only in my dreams." I admitted. This time it was Emmett who choked down a laugh.

"Why not?" Alice demanded.

"Because of the boundaries he set. Not until we're married, not until I'm a vampire." I listed. Emmett cut in.

"Bella, you know, I haven't met a lot of humans, but I got to say, you're my favorite so far. So I think we could help you out. Besides, everyone knows Edward needs a little action. I mean, seriously, he's a 106-year-old virgin! What would you say if I said we could help you?" I sat, shocked for a moment at his offer.

"How?" I inquired.

"Well, what with Jasper's power to make Edward hot for you, well more than he is already, and Alice's makeover skills, we can take you from Jennifer to Angelina in no time!"

"Emmett, how do you even know who they are?" Rosalie asked.

"Access Hollywood." He shrugged. Rosalie looked ill. "Well, if you didn't guess, the bet took about five minutes total. I had to do something while you were gone!" Rosalie accepted this as a valid answer and turned back to me.

"What bet?" I would say anything to get the subject away from the subject of my non-existent sex life.

"Um…well, that's actually what we wanted to talk to you about…" Alice started. "You see the thing is—"

"I bet Jasper a week of servitude that you can't get Edward to sleep with you within a month." He said plainly. That threw me for a bit. For one, I was offended that Emmett thought I couldn't. And two, I was flattered that Jasper thought I could.

"What…but you…and then….Jasper and OI VEY!" I yelled for lack of better expression. Alice began again.

"Well, Bella, the reason we told you this is because…Jasper and I want you on our side! Please, Bella, we can do it. And we know you want to…" She was right. I did want to. Sleeping with Edward had been my goal for months, and here was the chance to finally achieve it.

"Alright, I'll do it." I reached for Alice's hand, but she engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Oh thank you Bella! I promise this will work!"

"Hey, Emmett," Jasper said. "What do you say we raise the stakes a bit on our little wager?" He smiled wickedly.

"Sure things, Jazz. What do you want?" He mimicked the smile.

"How about…loser streaks through Port Angeles…at human speed…wearing a blonde wig, screaming 'I am Hannah Montana, hear me roar!'" I tried to clap my hand over my mouth, but the laughter escaped anyway. I got a mental image of Emmett in a blonde wig, and that was enough for me. Emmett didn't even consider.

"Done. May the best man win, Hannah."

"No problem, blondie." Jasper and Emmett shook hands, then jasper turned to shake mine.

"Welcome to Team Jasper, Lady S." He smiled a smile that made me realized how Alice loved him so.

"Lady S?" I asked. Alice laughed.

"S is for Seduction!" I gulped. That hadn't been something I had thought of in my agreeing to the bet. Suddenly, Alice's face lit up like the 4th of July.

"What?"

'THIS MEANS I GET TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING!" She squeaked. I didn't even have time to say no before I was whisked away to Alice land.

**I apologize if it has been dragging a bit, but I promise it will get better. FYI, I usually wait for my friends to edit them before I post chapters, so that's why it takes so long for them to come up. Review please!**


	5. Extreme Makeover: Bella Edition

**Thanks to all you who reviewed. It makes me feel loved, although if you don't like something, tell me so I don't put it in anymore.**

**Disclaimer Notice: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I simply fool with the story and change it so her books don't make sense.**

Extreme Makeover: Bella Edition

BPOV

I wasn't even given a chance to run and hide. I didn't see it coming; I didn't even see it when it got there. But it was there. It was there to take me away to a world of unparalleled horrors. The kind of horrors that haunt you in your sleep and disturb you every waking moment until you can't take it anymore. It came on a Monday morning. I awoke to the sight of it. And to make matters worse, my angel wasn't there to protect me. I remember what it said, too.

"Wake up, Bella! It's time to turn you into something Edward can't take his eyes off of." It bounced on my bed and threw me into the bathroom. "Now hurry up!" I heard from outside the door. I showered, a total ghost, not knowing whether I was alive, dead or both. I turned off the water and stepped out, wrapped in a towel. It came in and pulled me back into my bedroom, throwing clothes I had never seen at me.

"Get dressed! We have a lot of ground to cover!" I pulled the clothes on as it ordered me to.

"Alice, is this really necessary?" I said as I fumbled with the zipper on the casual blue dress she had given me, and then proceeded to pull on a pair of jeans underneath.

"Think about it. Edward's cool skin on yours, the intensity, the passion—"

"Okay, I get it!" I said as I straightened the dress over the jeans. I couldn't even think about eating, for Alice shoved me out the door and into her Porsche before I had time to scream. She handed me an apple.

"Here you are. Breakfast." She seemed pleased with herself that she had remembered.

"So," I said as I bit into the apple. "Where are we going?" I knew I couldn't get a makeover anywhere in Forks.

"Seattle." She said simply.

"SEATTLE?" I shrieked.

"Where did you think we were going?" She said as if I was missing something very obvious. After a few minutes, she turned on the music in the car, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. Although one song did catch my attention and Alice sang along to it.

"_Dance, dance, we're falling apart to half-time. Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead_." She sang in her silvery voice. I sat in silence, thinking of my perfect angel, thinking of me somewhere in his mind. I thought of his lips on mine, and how I had felt when I thought we were going to go all the way. What would have happened if we had? Would he have enjoyed it? Would I have enjoyed it? The thought of my name on his lips, low and seductive, sent chills up my spine.

"Dreaming of Edward?" Alice asked, jolting me out of my thoughts. Off in the distance, I thought I could just barely make out the outline of the Space Needle.

"A little," I admitted. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Bella, it'll be fine. Don't worry, no matter how it is, Edward loves you. And this will happen eventually." She winked. I blushed again.

"How much did you see?" I inquired.

"Enough." She shuddered, I guessed at the thought of what she saw of Edward. I felt nearly complete now that I knew what would happen, even if I didn't know when or how. I listened to the music. It seemed angry, or more like annoyed, but it was somehow deep.

"_Which came first, the music or the misery? We're hi-i-igh fashion, we're la-a-ast chances._" I made a note to ask who was singing. Before I knew it, we were in the center of downtown, in front of stores that were too large and showy for my taste. She pulled into a garage and parked, running to open the door for me in the same beat. I stood up.

"Alright, Bella. Our mission is to outfit you with something _hot _in eight hours." She looked at her watch and stood up straight, as if this were a spy mission.

"Eight hours?" I looked at my own simple watch and discovered that it was only nine in the morning. No wonder I had been so tired.

"Bella, this is not a casual thing, this is business. Let's get to it." She pulled me through the parking lot to a set of elevators.

I didn't have time to take in my surroundings, for I was being pulled through downtown at an alarming rate. She slowed down momentarily to pull me through the doors of H&M, a store I had only every heard of in magazines. When we walked into the mass of pink, purple and blue in every shade, I was immediately confronted by three mannequins in nearly impossible poses, with hair curved in styles from every possible decade. I sighed, for they were even more impressive looking than me in my blue dress and jeans. I didn't even have time to wallow, because my arms were suddenly filled with shirts, skirts, pants and dresses.

"Alice, is this really necessary?" I said over the clothes.

"Do not question your master!" Was all she said. Alice breezed the store at vampire speed, and before I knew it, I was holding half the inventory. I felt Alice's hand on my back, guiding me to what I hoped was the changing room. We stopped at the door and Alice took some of the clothes from my hands. I felt my back straighten.

"How many?" The woman at the door asked suspiciously. "There's a maximum of eight items." I had to choke down a laugh at that. It was a wonder Alice survived it.

"Perhaps," She began suggestively. "You could make an exception?" She pulled from her purse what looked like a fifty dollar bill.

"Go right ahead." She gestured toward the door, but that wasn't going to do me any good in seeing it. "But," She stopped me as I began to walk. "Only one person per fitting room." She smiled maliciously. Alice handed the rest of the clothes to me.

"Oh, it's fine. Bella, you can go in ahead of me." She smiled sincerely. Confused, I walked, leaning slightly, to the largest changing room on the end. When I opened the door, I jumped and dropped everything in my arms. Alice laughed her musical laugh.

"You didn't expect me to leave you to fend for yourself, did you? I'm much too interested in how these things will look on you!" She squealed. I unzipped my dress and pulled on a purple silk button down blouse. I buttoned it up and turned in the mirror. It looked surprisingly attractive. Alice shook her head, dissatisfied.

"Bella, you can't wear that with _those_ jeans. Part of you looks like a princess and part looks like—"

"A pauper?" I interjected.

"Well I was going to say like you got attacked by a lion. But that fits better, I guess. Here," She handed me a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. "Try these on for size." She beamed.

"They fit, don't they?" I said as I pulled off my own jeans.

"See for yourself." She gestured towards the mirror as I buttoned up the new jeans. I looked _good_.

"Alice, this looks great!" I beamed. She rested her fingers on her chin for a moment.

"Undo the next button." She said. "Our goal is not to make you look great; our goal is to make you look irresistible to Edward!" I did as told and undid the next button. I was shocked how Alice could make a top so simple so sexy.

"Whoa." I said as I examined myself in the mirror.

"Now try this on. It was the first thing I saw; I know Edward will love it!" She beamed as she searched through the pile of clothes. Finally, she found a royal blue blouse that looked a little low for my liking. Reluctantly, I pulled off the purple shirt and pulled on the blue blouse. It was fabulous. It accented my skin, my shape. Everything about me looked better when I was wearing the blouse. The cut was perfect, sexy but not too revealing, in sheer material that made me feel like a teen starlet.

"Alice…"

"What, you don't like it? That's so typical, I find you something you look amazing in and your poor fashion eye dislikes it!" She threw her hands up.

"No Alice. That's not it."

"Then what?"

"I think you're a god." I said plainly. "No other being in existence could find something so attractive. I love you!" I threw my arms around her, and she giggled.

"Well, it's nice to see I'm finally being appreciated!" She said as she hugged me back. "Now stop this nonsense, you have more things to try on."

The rest of the trip to H&M went on in a similar fashion, with Alice finding me dozens of new things to try on, all of which I looked amazing in. When we reached the checkout counter, I was struck by a thought.

"Oh my God, Alice, I have no idea how much this is going to cost you! I can pay you back in a few weeks of work. But…" The cashier's voice interrupted me.

"$935.36." He said plainly with his thick Brooklyn accent. My jaw dropped.

"Alice! I can't possibly pay you back for all this! How much did you buy? I'm so sorry!"Alice just laughed.

"Bella, its fine. You're my future sister-in-law, its fine. Besides, if you win the bet for us, I won't even remember." She shrugged as she grabbed a total of six bags from the counter. I gasped.

"Come on! My favorite part is next!" I gulped and walked beside her, holding two of my shopping bags. We rounded a few corners until we reached one of the largest and most provocative billboards I had ever seen. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Are we going…in there?" I could feel my cheeks flood with color at the thought of what I was about to endure.

"Bella, if you're going to do this, you're going to do it right. Come on!" She pulled me through the pink doorway into the Victoria's Secret.

Inside was one of the most shocking things I'd ever seen. The ads were everywhere, the women in sexier poses. I felt sick. There were only a few other people shopping, two blonde girls, about fourteen years or so, who looked mike they had potential to be in the ads, and three sixteen year old boys. They were staring at the ads, but one of them pointed at me and they turned their gaze. I blushed and followed Alice. She moved at human speed this time, taking in the different types of lingerie with care. I saw her note a few things.

"Alice!" I cried. The sweet but powerful smell of the store plus the ads packed so close together made me claustrophobic.

"Think about it Bella, if you win the bet, Edward will see you naked. You might as well do it with some class." She said as she turned and grabbed a few things of the walls. I saw some things made of lace, silk, things that were surprisingly modest and things that shouldn't count as clothing.

"Alright, this will do." She sighed. I followed her to the fitting room. She pulled me through the door.

"Alright. Let's start with this one." She showed me a very short and simple white dress with little black bows on it. _That's not so bad, _I thought. I pulled off the clothes I was wearing and pulled the dress on. I discovered I was very wrong. The dress was, I learned, practically see through when on a person. It was so transparent I covered my chest so Alice wouldn't see me.

"Relax, Bella. Remember, I've seen things." She tapped her forehead, and I slowly pulled my hand away from me.

"Hmm," She studied me. "Too innocent. Try this." I actually screamed at what she held up next. I won't go into detail. Bustier. Black.

"There is no way on this Earth that you will ever squeeze me into that thing. I swear on Emmett's sexuality I will not wear that!" I shrieked. Alice laughed.

"You swear on Emmett's sexuality? That's a new one. Do you mind if I borrow that?" She asked curiously.

"It's all yours if I don't have to wear that thing." I nodded.

"But it is, and you do." She handed me the skanky top and I began to pull off the dress.

"Fine, but I'm not doing this for you." I pulled the top up.

"I know. You're doing it for Edward." I couldn't deny the blush that came with the thought of Edward seeing me in this. I pulled it up and tied it, then turned to the mirror.

"Oh."

"My."

"God." We said simultaneously. Never before had I been so amazed at Alice's powers. I looked…_hot. _Like the hottest level of hotness reserved for celebrities and beauty queens. And vampires, of course.

"Bella…I think if Emmett saw you in this, he'd forget Rosalie's name."

"I think if Edward saw me in this, I think he'd…" I searched for words.

"He'd become a raging ball of testosterone?" She suggested.

"A _sexy _raging ball of testosterone, that pretty much covers it." Alice didn't answer. She looked me up and down as if she didn't recognize me.

"Bella, are we buying this?" There seemed to be urgency in her voice.

"Heck yeah!" I giggled at the thought of Edward's reaction to the piece.

"Bella?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"I think we just won."

**Duhn-duhn-duhn! Did they really win? I don't really know yet. While I decide, you review. Oh, BTW, I threw in something for Fall Out Boy fans up there. If you didn't catch it, you are very oblivious.**


	6. Missed it by that Much

**I had a stroke of genius, so I had to write this chapter fast. Warning: SMUT AHEAD.**

**Disclaimer Notice: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. But my version is so much more awesome.**

Missed it by _that _Much

EPOV

My fingers ran over the keys of the piano, consuming me with the music. I had to do something to stop myself from thinking about her. It was just under an hour until she came over, and I couldn't shake the thought of her from my mind. I stopped, for the notes of Esme's song had somehow turned to Bella's lullaby under my fingers. Frustrated, I stood up and walked away from the piano up the stairs to my room. I passed Emmett as I walked up, and a strange thing happened. As he saw me, his thoughts shifted abruptly.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it." _Rang clear as a bell in his mind. He made it through the entire song and then began again, although he was far away from me. I wondered what he was hiding from me. I cleared my mind of the wretched song and put the first CD I put my hands on into the player. I lay down on the couch and listened to whatever I could hear. I could hear strange things coming from my family's minds. I heard Alice's first, for she was the closest.

"_Shawty had them apple-bottom jeans, boots with the fur (with the fur), the whole club was looking at her. She hit the flo', she hit the flo' next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low." _The song was just disgusting, and I moved to a mind that was cleaner, namely Jasper's.

"_Touch my body, roll me on the floor, wrestle me around, just a little more._"I moved on. I wondered why everyone was singing about sex in their minds. _Must be doing something evil, _I thought, _I'll stay out of it. _Esme and Carlisle were gone, and I wished for their sweet, clean minds to distract me. I turned onto my side and gave in to my thoughts about her. I yearned for her skin, with its sweet blush. I longed to touch her soft hair, to hold it in my hands. I wished to see her smile when she saw me, when I held her. Love is a glorious thing, I thought. I desperately wished I were human, for once, so I could hold her in my arms and not worry about crushing her, so I could kiss her and never stop. It pained me, to think of how I hadn't been able to move beyond my boundaries that first night she'd wanted to. I hated myself. She had been crushed, but it was nothing compared to how I'd felt, having to say no. I'd wished I could die, just to escape the pain of my lust for her. But that would have hurt her more. It would never end. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the music turn off in Alice's mind.

"I'll get it!" She shouted. The doorbell rang. I knew it was my Bella, and I wished I could see her, hold her. "She'll be right up, Edward!" Alice called from the doorway. I couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"Okay, you have it on, right?" Alice asked. In her mind, I saw Bella shake her head yes.

"Alice I don't think I can do this." She gulped, and Alice engulfed her in a hug. _Do what?_

"Bella, it's okay! It's not that hard! Besides, you love him, right?" Bella shook her head again.

"More than anything." She smiled. I felt my still heart flutter at hearing her say she loved me.

"Then go up. He's waiting. And he's EAVSEDROPPING!" She yelled for my benefit. I heard Bella ascend the steps and I couldn't stand it any longer. I rushed out to her and met her at the top step. She smiled.

"Hi, Edward," She seemed to have a shyness that was unlike the one she normally had, but I didn't care. I picked her up and leaned her against the wall, my hands on both sides of it behind her. Her lips met mine before mine could meet hers. Her hands knotted in my hair, and I placed my hands on the sides of her face. I heard her heart rate speed up. I broke the kiss.

"I missed you." I whispered. For some reason, her heart rate sped up even more.

"You have no idea." She took the front of my shirt and pulled me back into my room. I followed, never breaking our gaze. She collapsed down on the bed, still there, waiting for the day, and pulled me down with her.

"Do you want to know how much I missed you?" She traced a pattern from my neck to my chest and back up. Her warm touch was heavenly.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I smiled and brought my lips back to hers. She responded more quickly this time, wrapping her arms around my neck, holding me as tight as she could. She slid her hands down my shoulders, ending with her palms just below my collarbone. And then, as I predicted, she went for my shirt. It pained me to break the kiss, but I had to, for her safety.

"Bella, no, I'll hurt you." I held her by her shoulders, but she seemed to pay me no attention.

"Please, Edward." She whispered in my ear. _Keep it together, Edward, _I thought.

"No, Bella. It's not that I don't want to, I do. But I can't. I can never put you in danger." I looked into her eyes, and hers were still soft and sweet as ever.

"Edward, you'd never let yourself lose control with me. You'll be gentle, I know you will." She had brought her lips to my ear, and the floral scent coming off her skin was hypnotizing. I sat, still as stone for a moment. She moved closer and kissed me again. I couldn't help myself. I wanted her more than ever. I kissed her back with all my heart, allowing temptation to beat self-control. I heard nothing but hear heavy breathing, her heart rate, increasing each moment. She went back to my shirt again, and I didn't stop her. She leaned into me, and I wrapped my arms around her. Every moment was better than the last. I moved my arms up her back and stroked her hair. It was smoother than I remembered it. She sighed. Then I did something that shocked even me. I broke the kiss took the edge of her blue silk blouse and pulled it over her head. It felt like my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Is that…?" I trailed off. She blushed. Never had I thought my Bella would be one to wear a black bustier. In the back of my mind, I doubted she wore it often. I ran my hands up and down her skin, wherever I could reach that I had never touched before. In my head, it was still ringing, _you'll hurt her,_ but I couldn't bring myself to listen. I wanted her body more than I had ever wanted her blood. My thoughts shocked me.

"You've been a gentleman too long." She whispered. I couldn't help it. I pushed her, ever so gently, down on the bed and fell on top of her. She stroked my skin, and her hands felt like silk. The rest of the world faded into a pointless black hole. All I could hear, see and feel was Bella. Very carefully, as if she were unsure, she put her hands on the waistband of my jeans.

"I want you, Bella." I whispered. Her lips were on mine in a second, and she clutched me to her with all her might. My hands found her skirt and I pulled the edge of it a fraction of an inch when suddenly, there was a terrible crash.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Emmett stood in the doorway, holding a paintball gun aimed at my head. "You two stop what you are doing or I shoo—BELLA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" He shouted, his eyes popping out a little more than I would have liked for him to look at my future wife. I didn't have to look down to know that Bella was turning six shades of red. I found her shirt and handed it to her.

"Emmett, I assure you that you will find your way to the deepest circle of hell before the day is out. Now leave before I snap you into pieces and bake them into pies!" He laughed at my fury.

"Fine, Sweeny Todd, I can see I interrupted something. Sorry for ruining the mood." He winked, ever so quickly at Bella. I looked down to see her glaring at him evilly.

"Emmett…get out…this instant!" She screamed. He laughed harder.

"Whatever you say, Lady S," And with that he shut the door, leaving Bella and I confused and disappointed.

"Edward?" She looked at me with bright eyes.

"Hmm?" I whispered.

"Get off me!" She giggled as I rolled over on my side. She laughed lightheartedly for a minute before I cut in.

"What's so funny?" I couldn't help but laugh at little with her.

"I have no clue. But I have figured out something."

"What's that?" I stroked her neck.

"Emmett will pay for this later." And she resumed her joyous laughter once more.

**Don't say I didn't warn you about the smut. Another attempt foiled, this time by Emmett. I shall come up with more antics. You can suggest some in your reviews, if you like.**


	7. Best Served Cold

**Back by popular demand! Miss me? If not, you are not worthy. Haha, kidding.**

**Disclaimer Notice: I do not have the rights to Twilight. I do, however, have the rights to drool over the newly buff Taylor Launter. I mean, c'mon I'm only human.**

Best Served Cold

APOV

_ Okay, _I thought, _so our first plan didn't work. It's okay; it's just a minor setback. We can still win this thing. I mean, with Jasper controlling those Lady S and Mr. Repressed, we can't lose! ....Can we?_ I paced the room rapidly, trying to think of an idea to make Edward break. It must have been easier than I was making it. Plus there was the whole revenge thing we still had to deal with…

I gasped as a brilliant plan struck me. _It makes perfect sense, why didn't I think of that before?? _I thought, a smile one could only describe as diabolical spread slowly across my face.

"Jasper…" I whispered, knowing that wherever he was in the house, he could hear me. He was at my side instantly.

"Yes, darling," He said sweetly, gazing lustfully into my eyes. It was obvious that Edward and Bella's second failed attempt had gotten Jasper a little worked up. The way he was looking at me, sweetly, but slightly predatory, as though he was devouring me with his eyes, made my mind go blank. If I'd still had a heartbeat, it would have tripled by then. He leaned in a little to kiss me, but I stopped myself.

"No time, Jazz. I have a plan," I said, placing my hand over his lips so they wouldn't temp me.

"Can't your plan wait 'til tomorrow….or next year…?" He said smoothly, leaning in a little more. I flew across the room so I could catch some air.

"Stop that!" Jasper smirked. "It's not funny. We are going to get back at Emmett, but while we do, we are going to need to keep control…at least for part of it…alright?" I said sharply. He nodded.

"So what is this plan of yours?" He asked. I explained it to him quickly, knowing that I didn't have much time. By the time I was done, Jasper had the same wicked look on his face.

"Have I ever told you…" Jasper said with an impish smile. "…that I love you?" He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, and I didn't stop him. By now, the lust had died down a tad, and it had been replaced with something I liked almost more than the lust: determination. For vengeance.

We sat in the room for a few more minutes formulating the plan. Jasper added a few details that made me squeal in delight.

"Jazz, you are brilliant!" I squeaked as I hugged him. "So now…when to set our plan in motion…?" Jasper was about to reply, but stopped suddenly and held a finger to my lips. He looked as though he was listening, but I could tell he was just trying to sense emotions.

"Lust, a lot of it," He replied. "And it's nowhere near Lady S," He didn't need to continue, I saw it.

"Rosalie is rewarding Emmett for foiling their plans," I stated, having seen it already.

"Not yet, but she will. Soon," He added. "Now is as good a time as any." Jasper nodded his head, and I rushed out of the room.

"Oh, Bella!" I called sweetly. I could hear her and Edward talking in his room.

"What does Alice want now?" Bella whined. There was a slight rustling of the sheets, and I guessed she had snuggled closer to Edward.

"No need to worry, I'll protect you from my sister." He laughed. _I resent that!_

"Here human, human, human. I won't bite…" I called, adding a little suggestiveness to my voice. She seemed to understand.

"I'll go see what she wants," Bella laughed.

"I'd better—" Edward began.

"Edward, stay!" I called back.

"And why must I stay, dear sister?" His voice oozed sarcasm.

"Because Bella and I are having secret girl time. And as you have neither secrets nor any female features that we are aware of, Bella is coming with me. Alone." I accentuated the last part, and he huffed indignantly.

"You get ten minutes, and then I come in after her." He said darkly. I just laughed. Bella descended the stairs.

"Yes, oh master?" Bella said sarcastically. I lowered my voice.

"Bella, we are seeking revenge on Emmett for his interruption and overall idiocy and perversion," I said plainly. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I'm in." I squealed again. As I explained the plan to her, her eyes widened more and her smile grew larger.

"Alice, you are an evil genius. But…" She trailed off. I smiled.

'Tell Edward when it's time for him to play his part," Bella nodded approvingly. "And I'll tell you when that time comes." She smiled.

"This'll work," She said confidently.

"Of course it will," I winked, and she understood. "So go back to Edward, I'll tell you when we need you," Bella smiled, hugged me quickly and rushed back up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"You'll know soon," She said teasingly. _Nice job being coy, Bella. _I nodded as I walked down the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie were there, as planned, cuddling on the couch, looking very…lusty. I smiled and bounced into the room and applauded sarcastically.

"Oh, bravo. Really, Emmett, you have truly outdone yourself," I smirked angrily.

"Why thank you, Alice. You know I always like to keep my woman satisfied," He kissed Rose's neck sweetly. She grinned.

"No, Mr. Sexuality, not what I meant. I was referring to you reaching new levels of idiocy and perversion. Which actually means you may have destroyed the laws of physics and torn the space-time continuum," I snapped. Emmett grinned.

"Oh come on, Alice, as if you and Jasper are celibate. Don't act like we've never walked in on the two of you either. I can't help it if _my _man chooses to be little more…" She paused and kissed his cheek. "…open about our romantic life," Rosalie smirked as she planted a passionate kiss on Emmett's lips. I simply stood there, tapping my heel impatiently until one of them looked up.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to congratulate you for ruining all my hard work to give Bella enough confidence with Edward. I mean, I worked hard on that look, and you just burst in with your stupid paintball gun and messed up everything! And on top of that, you then start ogling her like she's a piece of meat!" I shrieked, though I made an effort to block Edward from my mind and stop him from hearing. Emmett's face fell as Rosalie interpreted my words.

"Ogling her like a piece of meat, huh?" She snapped.

"It's true," Jasper appeared at my side. "I could feel it. I promise you, the lust in that room doubled when Emmett saw Bella. It was…well, it was pretty disgusting, actually," Jasper shuddered. I did my best to keep from smiling. Rosalie gasped.

"Emmett Cullen, is this true? Stupid question, of course it's true!" Rosalie shrieked. "You can't be satisfied with just me; you have to lust after the human too!" Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but Rose just smacked him.

"Don't even bother," She shot back. Jasper and I exchanged a brief glance.

"Rose—"

"Not another word or I take a sledgehammer to your precious Jeep." Her eyes were daggers that pierced Emmett's frozen heart. In an instant, she had stood up and tromped up the stairs and out of sight.

"It worked," I whispered.

"Of course it did." Jasper replied, kissing my cheek. Phase one, complete.

_Edward, _I thought, _I know you can hear me. Let go of Bella and listen to me. Yes, that's right; I'm talking to you, Edward Cullen. Do not respond to this message. Tell Bella I said we are commencing phase two. Repeat, commencing phase two. Muahahahaha! _I added. Upstairs I could hear Edward's confusion and protest.

_Just do it Edward. Time is of the essence. _He sighed. I smiled evilly and took a step towards Jasper.

"Jazz," I said in the most seductive voice I could use around Emmett. "What were you saying earlier about all the lust in the room?" I walked my fingers up his chest and leaned into him, emphasizing the word _lust_. Emmett seemed to pick up on the mood and groaned.

"Could you two not be all mushy in front of me? I don't think I'll be getting any for a while," Emmett whined. Jasper smiled and pretended he hadn't heard him.

"Mhmm…all the passion in the room just got me thinking…" Jazz kissed me softly. "…about you." We kissed again.

"Mmm…" I leaned into his lips. Emmett began to breathe harder. _It's working! _I thought for a moment until I was wrapped up in the sweetness of my lover's lips.

__

EPOV

Alice's instructions confused me. I had no idea what she was referring to. Phase two? What did that mean? Were she and Bella plotting something? I loosened my grip on Bella, debating whether I should tell her.

_Just do it Edward. Time is of the essence. _Alice snapped in her mind. I sighed. _What have they gotten themselves into?_

"Alice would like me to inform you that you are commencing phase two," I said, trying to hide the confusion in my voice. She blushed a little. Such a beautiful blush.

"Oh, well…." She began. "Alice and Jasper and I are kind of getting back at Emmett for what he did earlier," Bella admitted. I chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I whispered.

"Well…" She said again. She sighed, and explained their plan. I couldn't keep a grin from spreading across my face.

"So…that's what I have to do?" I raised an eyebrow. She blushed again and nodded.

"Do you think you can?" Bella whispered. I laughed, pulling her body close to mine.

"Bella," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "How could I not?" I laughed lightly as I planted a kiss on her lips. She leaned into my lips and pressed her whole body against mine. I fought to keep control, with her warm skin so close to mine. Her hands snaked around my neck and clutched my hair, gripping me tightly. I was careful as I moved my hands down her body, still feeling the undergarment through her thin shirt. The image of how she had looked in it, strong and confident but still timid, was burned in my mind. It set me on fire, seeing her that way, completely ready for me to take her. I couldn't help myself, and I lifted her shirt a little until I could clearly see most of the black top underneath. I felt her blush a little, but it didn't stop her from kissing me. She soon followed suit and lifted mine. I pulled her closer so I could really feel her skin on mine. I was frustrated, but not with her. I was completely aware we would have to stop soon, not of my accord, though I was still afraid of letting it go too far. No, it had always been our plan to stop. We both knew that.

It was the plan, after all.

___

APOV

I tried to focus on Jasper as much as I could with the vision that played out before my eyes. Edward was fulfilling his part of the plan. It hadn't occurred to me, however, the one major roadblock of it. This was torturing him. He wanted more than nothing to let go of all his boundaries and just release. But he couldn't, not with Bella's life to worry about. I sighed, making it look like I was sighing from Jasper's kiss. Glancing over at Emmett, I could see the effects of the plan taking their toll. He appeared to be on the verge of hyperventilation, looking as if he were suffocating (not that it would kill him, but still, it was hard for him to bear.) He clutched his chest in agony and breathed deeply, wishing to himself that it would calm him down. Jasper was doing everything he could to hide his smirk, but I could still feel it. The amount of lust in the house was seeping through Emmett's thick skin, and he appeared to be succumbing to it.

"Rose…" He called through the house.

"Don't bother," She replied again coldly. I smirked, making no attempt to hide it. _Just a little bit more…_I pressed myself against Jasper, pretending as though I had forgotten Emmett was there. Jasper responded by wrapping his arms around me, closing every inch of distance between us.

"Uh…c-can, uh…you two just uh….can…y-you two….please….just…n-not…um I'm kind of trying to…DAMN IT!" Emmett cried, finally losing control as he dashed from the house in a movement so quick I barely caught it. I cackled mischievously. Jasper chuckled to himself.

"I'd say we did pretty good," He said smugly.

"Yes, you were very convincing," I replied sweetly, giggling.

"Who said I was acting?" He replied, kissing me again. I pulled away from him reluctantly.

"Okay you two, you can st—" I started to say, but Jasper covered my mouth, raising an eyebrow at me. I paused, and then understood.

"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone…" I said wickedly.

"Agreed," Jasper smiled as we fled the house. _And that is what they call killing two bird with one stone…_

**Well, there you have it. The couples have revenge and Edward and Bella are out of control. Where will this lead? Hopefully, you'll know soon. Until then, REVIEW!**


	8. It's Always Something

**And now with Edward and Bella out of control, we'll just see where things lead…**

**Disclaimer Notice: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would not need fanfiction because I would be too busy counting/rolling in my large piles of money and laughing maniacally.**

It's Always Something

BPOV

I couldn't say I didn't see it coming when Alice told me the plan. Part of me was completely aware of what could happen. I knew that Edward's self-control would be tested with the plan. The question had been: did I care? And the answer was obvious. Of course I didn't care. This was probably the only way I could still get my way. And I knew that when the time came, the time for me to stop him, I wouldn't. Why would I want to? So he can keep his boundaries up until we were married? No, I couldn't wait that long. Edward needed to break, one way or another.

I wasn't sure where Alice was, or if the plan had worked, or if it was even over. I didn't know if I was supposed to stop. I suppose Alice would have said something. But then, she would have said it to Edward, and I wouldn't know unless he told me. At that point, I wasn't sure if he would. By now, the desire had taken over Edward, and most of his so-called boundaries seemed to have broken. His shirt lay on the floor next to the bed, like a piece of a wall that had just been torn down, a reminder of how far we had come. I sighed into his lips as he kissed me. My shirt, though technically still on my body, was as good as off, rolled up so that the corset was completely visible. It felt a little strange, being that exposed to him, especially when wearing such a…daring piece. But it also felt good, right somehow. It was like we were meant to be that way.

Edward's lips claimed mine fiercely, his need taking over him. His hands drifted over my skin, setting fire to every place he touched. I clutched him to me as tightly as possible, though it probably had little effect on him. My heart raced as his lips drifted from mine to my neck and down to my collarbone. I sighed.

"Edward," I whispered. He sighed a little, as if the sound of his name coming from me brought him joy.

"Bella," He whispered into my skin. _Oh, _I thought, _now I see why. _Hearing my name on his lips made it sound beautiful. I tried to smile, but my lips were suddenly occupied once more.

EPOV

If I knew that what I was doing was wrong, I didn't care. I wanted it to go on. All the things I'd imagined were within reach, so close that I could reach out and touch them. Bella sighed as I touched her warm skin. The good part of me, the voice of reason, seemed to be screaming at me from a distance. It was still there, but it was quiet enough to ignore. I had tried to stop myself, I really had. But it was just too much, seeing her that way. I wanted her more than I had before. _Someone, _I screamed in my head, _anyone, please stop me from the mistake I'm about to make. _

Carlisle's car pulled into the driveway. _No, wait, I didn't mean it!_

"Carlisle's home," I tried to whisper, but her touch silenced me. I couldn't speak.

I could hear Carlisle walk in the door. I wished for once that he was the mind reading one.

CPOV

I slunk down into the couch in the living room, which was warm, as though someone had just vacated it. I sighed. It had been a long day. But I was not complaining. Bella was supposed to be over today. I always enjoyed her visits. Whenever she was near, Edward was joyful. She had helped him a great deal, and I was thankful for her presence in his life.

I could hear the movement upstairs, and I guessed she was in his bedroom. I rested on the couch for a minute longer, completely comfortable that way, and then stood up. As I ascended the stairs, I could hear the two of them, the rustling of the sheets of Edward's temporary bed. It was the only sound in the room, other than Bella's heartbeat and their breathing. Her heartbeat was fast, and their breathing was uneven. I listened closer, and I heard one of them speak.

"Edward," Bella's soft voice moaned. I gasped. _What the hell is going on up there? They can't possibly be…Edward wouldn't…he couldn't…not with what could happen._ I dashed up the stairs.

"Edward…" I said warningly. The movement stopped. Edward seemed to have stopped breathing. Bella froze as well, her breathing was shallow.

"Carlisle's home," Edward whispered to her. His voice sounded pained.

"…Oh," She replied softly. I shut my eyes briefly, dreading the thought of the atmosphere in that room. Crossly, I walked up the rest of the steps to Edward's door. I knocked and opened it slowly. Both of them were fully dressed. Edward and Bella sat on opposite sides of the bed. Bella was curled up with her arms around her knees. Edward laid facing away from her. Bella looked embarrassed, while Edward appeared upset with himself. Both avoided my eyes.

"Hello, Bella," I said softly.

"Carlisle," She muttered, still not looking up.I was about to reply, when I took a second look at her. I noticed that while she was wearing clothes, Bella's shirt was half rolled up, and she appeared to have on some kind of…corset. _Why does this just scream Alice?_

"Bella, your shirt," I nodded to her. Her eyes grew wide as she looked down. She pulled her shirt down and looked away from me again, blushing.

"Sorry," She said to no one in particular. Edward smirked briefly, and then became serious again.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Carlisle." He replied uncomfortably. I stood in the doorway for a minute or two, rocking back and forth awkwardly on the balls of my feet. Everyone avoided each other's eyes. No one spoke. Bella coughed once, and then it was silent again. The stillness was unnerving.

"Eh…well…nice…talking to you two," I rushed and hurriedly left the room.

"Well that was…awkward…" Bella said plainly.

"If it helps, I don't think Carlisle enjoyed it much either," Edward whispered, chuckling a little. _Out of my head, Edward. You didn't enjoy it anymore than I did._

"Well more than you," Edward mumbled.

"Hmm?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," He said softly, and from the rustle of the bed sheets, I knew he had pulled her close to him again. On my way down the stairs, I passed Rosalie, pacing in front of her room.

"Rose," I smiled. She glared.

"Don't you mock me! I'm trying the best I can here!" She shot. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you…?"

"Oh like you don't know. It's been a half hour and already I need him! Where is he—no! Be strong, Rose. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve you! You can go without him, you've done it before. But let's see how long he lasts without you…" Rose walked away, cackling to herself about whatever she was talking about. I looked up at the ceiling, aggravated.

_One sane child…is that too much to ask?_

**So close…but not quite. If you've ever been interrupted by your father, you know how uncomfortable this is. But whether you have or not, please review.**


End file.
